


Keith's First Time

by solangelosunangel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelosunangel/pseuds/solangelosunangel
Summary: apparently 'v-slur' stands for voltron and not....





	Keith's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for everything and this is so fucking dumb and bad but I really care about you uwu

Keith was rigorously finishing his paper for his Calculus 101 class.  It was  _ really _ hard.  Out of nowhere, he says, “Hey, babe?”

Lance replies instantly, looking up from his phone for a second.  “Yeah?”

“What were Michael Jackson’s pronouns again?  I need it for my paper.”

“He/he.”

“Okay thanks.”

A few minutes pass, during which the only sounds in their shared apartment are Keith’s quick typing on his laptop and the wet schlapping noises coming from Shiro and Slav in the next room over.  Keith had had to show them how to make ramen noodles, and they must be enjoying them thoroughly, if the moans of contentment were anything to go by.

“Hey, babe?” Lance finally says.

“Hm?”  Keith hums it without looking up from the paper.

“I think I wanna try vore tonight.”

The typing stops.

Keith wrings his hands together.

“I-I’ve never done that before,” he says.

Lance pulls an overdramatic face.  “You’ve never tried vore???????!!!!11!!!11!!1!!!!!!11!!1”

Keith shrinks into himself. “I-I-I, well, Lance, you’re my first  _ everything _ , so it follows that that would include vore.”

Instead of continuing his teasing, Lance smiles softly, walking over to Keith and placing a chaste kiss on his forehead.  “You’re so cute. I love you.” He scratches the back of his neck. “I’ve, uh, actually never done vore either, so…”

Keith smiles.  “So tonight?”

Lance grins.  “Tonight.”

* * *

 

Time passes.  Keith finishes his calculus paper, and Lance makes dinner.  They eat. Dinner passes. The sun sets. It is tonight. The nighttime.  The opposite of day. The stars are out, and the sun is gone. You can see the moon, in all of her white, craggy glory.  Nighttime falls. It is a full moon, 38 degrees fahrenheit (3.33333333 repeating in celsius). There is little wind and no cloud coverage.  Keith was hoping for snow for Christmas, but it doesn’t look like he’s going to get it.

He sighs.

Nothing stirs.  He hears the distinct noise of Slav slapping Shiro with every one of his hands, one after the other.  It’s almost mesmerizing, but Keith is on a mission; he doesn’t have time to focus on his brother’s indiscretions.

It is tonight.

Keith sighs.

Lance looks over at him.  Their eyes connect, and electricity shoots up and down Keith’s spine.  He can’t wait to be… eaten. Vored. Consumed.

They use no words as Lance leads Keith to their bedroom, his hand in his, his palm warm against his own.

It is tonight.

Keith is going to be eaten.

They undress each other slowly.  Keith has seen Lance naked many times before, but his muscles and smooth skin never cease to capture all of his attention.  It reminds him of Shiro. Well, the way Shiro commands attention from a room when he speaks, he means. Don’t worry, lmao, sheith is nasty af.

They lay next to each other.

Lance stares Keith directly in his eyes.  Those cerulean blue orbs encapsulate Keith entirely.  He is in a trance.  _ Despacito. _

It is tonight.

Lance says, “You wanna be on top?”  He begins to obnoxiously hum the theme song to  _ America’s Next Top Model _ .  “Do do do do do do do do do do do do,” and so on.

Keith gets up from the bed and leaves the room.

He closes the door behind him, not slamming it but rather closing it with enough force to let Lance know his emotions without him having to voice any of them.

The sad thing is…

The scary thing is…

To this day…

Keith has still never been vored.


End file.
